Tino's Adventures of Eragon
is another Weekenders/20th Century Fox crossover movie made by Sonic876. Plot Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss "Weekenders Adventures of Eragon". Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the episode is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. Arya, an elf and princess of Ellesméra, runs for her life with a "stone" stolen from the evil king, Galbatorix. She is surrounded by a ring of fire created by a Shade (dark sorcerer) called Durza, and to protect the stone from him she uses her magic to send it to a distant forest, where Eragon (Ed Speleers), a 15-year-old farm boy from the small village of Carvahall in the country of Alagaësia, is hunting for food. When the stone magically appears before him, he takes it to his hometown in hopes of trading it for food. After he brings it home, he realizes it is an egg, as a blue dragon hatches from it. As he reaches to touch the dragon, a magical mark is burned into his palm, magic that is felt all across the land by those who have a connection to legend of the dragon, mainly Arya, a former dragon rider named Brom, and Galbatorix himself. Eragon tries to keep the dragon and take care of it until Galbatorix sends his monstrous minions, the Ra'zac, to capture Eragon and the dragon. Eragon sends the dragon into the sky so she may learn to fly, which she succeeds before she returns to him fully grown due to her magic. She reveals herself to him that her name is Saphira, and that they are able to hear each other's thoughts. After seeing the Ra'zac in town, Eragon hurries home to protect his uncle, but Saphira picks him up and tells him that the Ra'zac are after him. When he gets home, Eragon finds his uncle dead and blaming Saphira, he sends her away. As he mourns over his uncle's body, Brom arrives, and asks Eragon to call his Saphira. After a brief scuffle, Brom implores Eragon to leave town, which they do after Brom sets fire to his uncle's barn, burning his remains. On the way to see the rebel freedom fighters devoted to destroying Galbatorix called the Varden, Eragon learns that he and Saphira have a special attachment like other dragon riders, and that if he dies, she will die as well. Brom also tells him that he is not fully ready to face the Ra'zac or Durza, and starts training him in sword-fighting and magic. Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. On the way they take shelter in a small village, where a fortune-teller tells Eragon that a woman is calling her name so that he can save her and that his path is full of deadly obstacles. Soon they are attacked by Galbatorix's servants, the Urgals, but Eragon unintentionally produces magic that wipes them out, but the strain of doing this causes him to fall unconscious. Eragon soon learns how to produce small scale magic and to bond his powers with Saphira. After seeing Ra'zacs fall, Durza uses his black magic on Arya, setting a trap to lure Eragon. Even after Brom's warning, Eragon arrives to rescue Arya, but is confronted by Durza. During their battle, Durza magically hurls a spear at Eragon, but Brom throws himself in its path and is mortally wounded. Eragon shoots an arrow into Durza's head, causing him to disappear. The trio escapes, and Brom dies of his wounds while flying on the wings of a dragon one last time. Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Thomas with Twilight in his cab who cries out that they are Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish, in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. Following the way to find the Varden, Eragon takes oath so that he may fulfill Brom's destiny: to overthrow the tyrannical empire of the evil king, Galbatorix. As Arya goes weak from Durza's poison, Eragon confronts a hooded figure that has been following him. He reveals himself to be Murtagh, who offers to take them to the Varden. Once there, the Varden welcome the new rider, but expose Murtagh for what he really is, the son of the traitorous Morzan, who betrayed the dragon riders. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and the Varden prepare for war as Durza and his men surround the rebel camp. The Varden fight Galbatorix's forces as Eragon and Saphira duel in the skies with Durza, flying on a shadowy beast of dark magic. Eragon and Saphira kill Durza, but not before Saphira is mortally wounded in the battle. Eragon uses his magic to heal her wounds and once again passes out from the strain. The following morning, Eragon awakes with Murtagh at his side. He calls for Saphira, fearing she might have died from the battle, but she appears fully healed. They fly off together to catch up with Arya, who is on her way to Ellesméra to help lead the elves against Galbatorix in the coming war. She calls Eragon "Shadeslayer" and bids him goodbye. Meanwhile, in Galbatorix's castle, angered that his men were defeated by a mere boy, the King rips off a curtain, revealing his pitch black dragon, Shruikan, who breathes fire. With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluck 5 had once again used his Shrink-A-Tron to make Potty huge. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike,Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Ace Goody, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, Peko, Spiana, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Share, Funshine, Grumpy, Oopsy, Cheer, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Jack Skellington, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Human Kimberly, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cosmo, Chris Thorndyke, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Duke, Smudger, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Daring Do, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Babs Seed, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Roary the Race Car, Theodore Tugboat, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), General Dedrich, The Human Mane 5, Button Mash, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Ed, Edd n', Eddy, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest stars in this film. *The Evil Superevil Gang, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, The Diesel, Bulgy, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Dread Steam, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, The Flim Flam Brothers, Ahuizotl, Lightning Dust, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Starlight Glimmer, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, The Diesel Squad, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, Bradey O'Diesel, The Kankers, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Alameda Slim, Percival C. McLeach, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Athena, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Captain Hook, Janet, and Grizzle will work for Durza in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Epic films